The mission that changed everything
by NatasJa92
Summary: When Kakashi was young a new boy arrived in his class. Then he made a decision. Later this decision turned out as a promise. And until he dies he will keep this promise. This was my entry for the first round of the FIC ME over at aarinfantasy.


**Title**: The mission that changed everything

**Pairing**: KakashixIruka

**Rating**: G

**Prompt**: Redemption

**Warning**: None.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters.

**Summary**: When Kakashi was young a new boy arrived in his class. Then he made a decision. Later this decision turned out as a promise. And until he dies he will keep this promise.

**Note**: This was my entry for the first round of the FIC ME over at aarinfantasy.

He had always been alone. Not in the way of being alone but feeling alone. People had always treated him different. Why, he didn't know. Maybe he didn't even care about that. But then suddenly everything changed.

It was the day that a new boy transferred into his class. In his eye the boy was beautiful. He had never before seen this boy even through his teacher told them he was from their town. The new boy was called Umino Iruka. When he heard the name of the boy, he decided that Iruka would be his.

So after Iruka was introduced to the class and given a seat, the class started for the day. He was sneaking glances all the time. When it was finally break, he rushed to the boy's side. Iruka looked up in surprise. He smiled at the boy even though his smile couldn't really be seen by his mask. Still he couldn't help but smile at the cute reaction from Iruka.

''Nice to meet you. I am Hatake Kakashi. Would you like to go out and eat something?'' He looked at the boy who still hadn't said anything to him. Iruka nodded en mumbled, ''nice to meet you too.''

They walked outside, Kakashi quickly looked around and spotted a bench were they could sit down. As he walked towards the bench he noticed that Iruka hadn't looked at him in the eye yet. And he wondered why. Yes, he didn't have many friends but he wasn't scary, was he?

As they sat down he got his lunch box out and started eating while looking at the boy next to him. It seemed like something was bothering Iruka. He wasn't someone who didn't like things hidden from him he decided to ask. ''Something wrong?'' Iruka stopped eating but instead of looking at him he stared at the ground. After a while the boy shook his head. ''It's just weird being here.''

Kakashi stopped eating too and looked at Iruka, who was still looked at the ground. He didn't know why but somehow he just couldn't stand it anymore. Why wouldn't Iruka look at him? But he decided that that wasn't important at this moment. He turned to the boy. ''Why is it weird to be here? I mean, it's just school, right?''

The moment he said that, Iruka stiffened. He cursed in is mind, clearly he had said something stupid. ''I know, but I never been to a school like this. Where everyone enjoys it. Also I really didn't think that I would fit in.'' Iruka answered softly, still looking down.

Kakashi was relieved that he hadn't hurt the boy with what he had said earlier. He thought for a while before he replied. '' Everyone enjoys it here, because they have fun with their friends and learn stuff at the same time. And don't worry about not fitting in. you have a friend, haven't you?'' He finished with a small smile.

For the first time Iruka looked at him. He could see the confusion in the brown eyes. Slowly the boy nodded. ''I guess you are right about that.''

That had been the first time he had seen those brown eyes looking at him. Only him. And from that day on he had enjoyed every look of those eyes. He thought as he watched his lover teach the young students on the playground of the school. The same school they once followed and where they had met each other.

He had been lucky to meet someone as Iruka. The man, at that time a boy, had made him realize that there are good things in life and not only drama like he had thought when he was young. He never had known how to open him self up to other people. Many had tried but only one he had allowed inside his heart and past. There was only one person who knew what he has been through when he was little. And he was planning on keeping it that way.

Although now he had more friends then he has ever had, he still trusted only one person with his secrets. And he was looking at that man right now. Iruka didn't know he was there, watching him. The man probably still thought that he was on a mission with his team. But the mission had been completed earlier then he had thought. So he had sent his team home so that they could rest for their next mission.

He was proud of his team. Since Sasuke and Naruto had stopped fighting and made up in their own way, their missions and trainings had become almost pleasant. But they still argued about almost everything. Luckily not as bad as before. If that was they case then they wouldn't have talked to each other for the whole week. Now they wouldn't talk to each other for a couple of hours and then everything would be fine again.

He smiled as he thought of them. Somehow the two reminded him of Iruka and himself when they were the same age. They had been placed in the same team. Until then he had never had a change at winning the brunet for him self. But he had decided that he would get Iruka no matter what and he still stood his ground on that one. They had been the best friends.

Even through they were the best friends, they still argued. A lot. It almost seemed like they couldn't do anything different from arguing with each other. Just as it was with Sasuke and Naruto. And like his team leader had done at that time he had done the same when the arguing became too much to handle.

He had sent the two boys on a mission they could only do with each other help. Also if they got help from any other person they wouldn't be able to complete the mission. He smirked as he recalled the faces from the two boys as they heard what their mission would be. He also remembered that it had been the same reaction he and Iruka had had when they had heard the same.

But in the end the two had agreed to do it. He also made them promise to look after each other and to not fight. It didn't matter how hard it would be for them. They had to follow his rules, like he did when he was in the same situation.

The call of his name made him come out of his thoughts. He looked down from his spot in the tree to see Iruka staring up at him. He smiled and quickly came down. Before the other man could say something he softly kissed his man. Iruka looked at him for a moment before he too smiled. ''Welcome home, Kakashi.''

It was one of the things he enjoyed the most as he came home from another mission. Although he would never voice it out, he loved it when Iruka welcomed him home with that special smile, only reserved for him. It made him feel like he really had a home. Something he thought he would never have until he had met Iruka so many years ago.

He was still standing before Iruka on the play ground. When he looks at the younger man he sees confusion. He almost felt like hitting him self when he realized he had been thinking too hard again. He pulled Iruka into his arms. ''Nothing to worry about. I was just thinking back.'' He whispered into Iruka's ear. He felt the man shivered and smiled. This was where they belonged.

He felt a nod and a soft voice, ''Okay, I was just a little worried. Why don't you go home? You seem tired. I will be home in another hour or so.'' Iruka looked up at him and smiled. Kakashi nodded and took a step back from the younger man. He gave a final kiss and got on his way to their house, their home. Before he turned the first corner he heard his lover yell at him to catch some rest before he got home. He smiled, he would just do that. Also he would tell Iruka something that meant much to them both.

He woke up from a soft sound. He quickly sat up and looked around. When he realized he was home he calmed down and lay down again. It was probably Iruka who just came home. And he was right. A moment later the younger man came walking into their bedroom. He mentioned for Iruka to come over to him and sit down on the bed.

Iruka sat down on the bed and had a questioning look on his face. He shook his head at how lucky he was with such a man. ''Thank you, Iruka, for everything you have done until now.'' He softly said to the younger man. Now the questioning expression was exchanged for a confused one. ''What do you mean with 'thank you for everything'? Are you planning to leave me or something?'' Iruka said as he stood.

Quickly Kakashi shook his head and grabbed Iruka's hands. ''No, of course not. How could I, after all you have done for me? I just want to thank you for that.'' He said while looking into the brown eyes.

Iruka was silent for awhile before he sat down again. Kakashi could see that he had shocked the younger man a lot with what he had said. ''Sorry, it just sounded like you wanted to break up with me.'' Iruka said softly while looking at their joined hands.

Kakashi chuckled, ''Why would I want to do that? You mean everything to me and you made me believe again.'' Iruka looked up at him and wanted to ask something but he was interrupted by Kakashi. ''When I saw you for the first time I decided that you would be mine. And after all those years you finally were. But before that you made me realize that I could be happy even after everything that had happened before you came into my life. And I am so grateful for that. '' He continued.

He could see that Iruka hadn't expected any of this. But he was glad that he had finally voiced his feelings. For him it was important that Iruka knew how much the younger man meant to him. And that the man had helped him to live again. He smiled as Iruka slowly realized what he was trying to say.

''But...but.. .'' Iruka tried to say something. But it seemed like he didn't know what to say. But it didn't matter; he knew it meant much to the younger man to know how much he had appreciated it. ''You don't have to say anything, little man. I just wanted you to know how I felt about it. Even thought it has been a really long time ago, I had to tell you. '' He simply said.

''Now let's get something to eat because I am starving.'' He got up and together they went to their little kitchen to make a small dinner for the two of them. As he watched Iruka making their dinner he decided to take a little time off. He really loved his team but sometimes they were just too much for him to handle. Even through Sasuke and Naruto were now in a relationship.

He was woken up from his thought by Iruka who was looking at him. ''What is wrong with you, Kakashi? I mean this is the second time you have been spacing out today.'' The younger man said with concern in his voice.

''Sorry about that, but I have been thinking about my team, especially Sasuke and Naruto. I mean they are kind of like the same as us when we were young.'' He said while starting on his meal. He heard Iruka laugh and he knew the younger man wasn't worried anymore.

''Yeah, I guess you are right about that. They are the same as us. I still remember how Naruto came to me when you had sent them on that mission. He was really angry with you, you know.'' Iruka said. Kakashi smiled; yeah he could remember it all too well. ''True, but wasn't it the same with you?'' He smirked when Iruka blushed.

Iruka looked down and mumbled something that he couldn't hear. But he decided it didn't matter anymore. He had finally voiced out how he felt about their first meeting and how much he owed to Iruka. Also he made a promise to the man on their mission together all those years ago. And he was planning on keeping that promise forever. He would give his life for the man who gave him his life back.

The End

I hope you liked it ^w^ As I said before this is my first Naruto fic, so please tell me what you think of it xD


End file.
